Forum:A Supernova Alliance
Will there be an alliance between The Eleven Supernovas? As we know, The Eleven Supernovas is a group of rookie pirates that has achieved a bounty of 100,000,000+ beli. I believe that they are a great threat to the world government since they sent Admiral Kizaru, Sentomaru, Bartholemew Kuma, and 4 Pacifistasm, and an army of Marines to Sabaody Archipelago just to stop the eleven very poweful pirates. Two years later they are more known, even being called the "Worst Generation" by Brownbeard. The Straw Hat Pirates has become extremely powerful, Kid has a really high bounty and destroyed two ships of a Yonko, Law has gotten powerful also taking on a Vice-Admiral and a Captain and their crew and became a Shichibukai by sending 100 pirate hearts to Marine HQ, Drake challenged Kaido although we don't know what happened after that, Apoo and Hawkins have bounties of 300,000,000+. Now that we saw how powerful three of them are(Luffy, Law, and Zoro) after the timeskip, we can assume that all the other supernovas are just as powerful. Law and Luffy have already proposed an alliance, so has Kid, Apoo, and Hawkins. What if all the supernovas form an alliance with each other, I bet that is as powerful as gathering the 7 Shichibukai together, or maybe even stronger. We know Eiichiro Oda is the type to surprise us with things like that, what do you think? Dragonlord00X (talk) 13:56, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I really like this idea and i would love to see these 11(practically 9 captains) monsters gathering together and fighting a yonko. However there are some problems.First of all the whole thing would never really work out because Law doesnt want to be ordered around, Kid is Kid, Luffy.....LOL and everybody else has his own issues(bad meaning).Now another problem is who will take the place of this yonko and as i m sure that almost everybody wants it provided they won it would inevitably turn in an all out war of the supernovas as they all wanted the place.Pretty cool but the possibilities of it happening are quite low as i dont think 9 captains/supernovas who are quite much developed as characters, and as 3 of them(except luffy) have subordinates that seem to be quite remarkable, its highly unprobable that a war shall happen.All in all the possibility of a war ''SUPERNOVAS versus A YONKO is slim ''but your idea is really cool and the truth is i would freaking love it if sth like that would happen. 14:39, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Well what I am saying is not only limited to Supernovas vs. Yonko, it can also be vs. Shickibukai, or vs. the World Government, something that will threaten the balance of the three great powers. We saw what happened after the Whitebeard War, we lost 1 Yonko, 3 Shichibukai, 2 Marine Legends, and a Marine Admiral. That was just one Yonko and his allies, what if it is Eleven people that are almost Admiral rank in terms of power. We saw how Luffy and Zoro can easily defeat a pacifista, how Law can easily defeat a Vice-Admiral, and how Kid can destroy two ships of a Yonko. They are all rivals in therm of pride and the One Piece, but even Kid the most cruel of the Supernovas, is willing to make an alliance with his enemies to defeat a great power. They can all be allies if they want to cause chaos, or to defeat a great power of the world, either way they can just make an alliance if they want to. Dragonlord00X (talk) 05:36, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Supernovas vs A Yonko is a big possibility based on where the story is leading. At least we all know now that Luffy and Law has an alliance but it Law might have a few surprises up his sleeves (that Luffy, personally won't like). If the Supernovas want to make a name for themselves and stamp their names in pirate history then taking down a yonko could possibly make that happen. As for all of the supernovas teaming up, I believe that won't happen. Not all of them like each other. Luffy trusts/likes Law because he saved Luffy's life but i think that's just it. Their aliance is forged based on advancing to the New World and be top rate pirates. -StrawhatBirdy